Canard-san
by Asasky
Summary: Alors que Sasuke rentre tranquillement de mission, il a la drôle de surprise de se faire appeler comme un volatile plumé. (finalement, y a même une deuxième partie. on se laisse avoir par tout, c'est pas croyable) Post Grande Guerre/Humour un peu nul/Minuscule de chez minuscule SasuNaru
1. Canard-san

_C'est parti d'une figurine dans le magasin dans lequel je travaille, que j'ai prise en photo et que j'ai envoyé à une amie. Je l'ai appelée Canard-san et le soir même, j'avais l'idée de ce truc. C'est franchement assez bizarre, mais je suis bien amusée à l'écrire, sans me prendre la tête. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant le lire !_

 _Disclamer : tous les personnages que je maltraite vilainement sont à Mister Kishimoto_

Sasuke rentrait de mission. Une mission particulièrement éprouvante pour ses nerfs et pour ses muscles. Le Hokage oubliait parfois qu'il n'avait plus dix-sept ans et qu'il n'était plus si agile qu'avant. De plus, nous étions en juillet et il avait chaud sous ses habits de ninja. Parfois, il regrettait amèrement le look débraillé qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était encore en dehors du village. Mais encore une fois, le Hokage lui avait fait _clairement_ comprendre qu'il ne reprendrait jamais du service pour lui dans cet accoutrement. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, bien caché dans sa tour, c'est que le noir attirait la chaleur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un four.

Oui, Sasuke s'imaginait très bien dans son bain plein de glaçons, à se délecter de la fraîcheur. Mieux encore, penché sur un bon bouquin — celui qu'il lisait en ce moment était une parfaite histoire de vengeance comme il les aimait. Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, après son bain froid. Il allait s'attabler avec ses rouleaux vierges et son encre noire et il allait écrire ses mémoires. Ça lui avait pris lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, au bout de pas mal d'années, que la vie de ninja était quelque peu _dangereuse_. Il avait déjà trouvé le titre — _les Mémoires d'_ _un Vengeur_ — et rédigeait la première partie — _Les Prémices d'une vengeance_. Oui, ce serait parfait.

Les portes du village de Konoha apparaissaient enfin devant lui. Il savait que son retour était attendu, puisqu'il avait envoyé un faucon au Hokage. Il s'apprêtait à saluer les gardiens en poste, quand ceux-ci le devancèrent.

— Bien le bonjour, Canard-san. Bienvenue chez vous.

Bien entendu, il toqua violemment au surnom qu'on venait de lui donner. Il était un ninja reconnu, il était Sasuke Uchiha. Il n'était pas un vulgaire volatile.

— Pardon ?

— Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue. Le Hokage vous attend pour votre rapport.

— Je parlais du nom que vous m'avez donné. Pouvez-vous répéter s'il vous plaît ?

— Canard-san ? Mais il s'agit de votre nom, maître Uchiha.

La colère monta en lui comme une flèche. Il détestait au plus haut point qu'on se moque de lui. Habituellement, c'était lui qui regardait tout le monde de haut. S'il s'écoutait, il plongerait ces deux guignols dans son genjutsu le plus puissant. Mais encore une fois, il savait que le Hokage lui tomberait dessus et il préférait éviter.

Il passa donc outre, non sans leur envoyer un regard rouge sang pour les effrayer. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et il en était heureux. Ça, c'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis son retour au village. Il faisait toujours peur. C'était quelque peu gratifiant.

Il s'engagea donc dans la rue principale de Konoha. Depuis la fin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, la technologie avait envahi toute la ville. Les affiches publicitaires avaient été remplacées par des écrans géants, et il avait aussi cette abomination. C'était Shikamaru qui lui en avait parlé. Cela remplaçait ses fidèles rouleaux et son encre favorite. Il y avait une sorte de planche avec des lettres dessus et un écran — encore un. Il fallait taper sur les lettres et elles se retranscrivaient sur l'écran. Il ne comprenait pas le principe de cet _ordinateur_ et pourquoi diable ça lui ferait gagner du temps. Il avait envoyé valser le ninja stratège avant d'aller faire le plein de rouleau chez un revendeur qui menaçait de fermer ses portes. Il s'était promis d'empêcher cette tragédie lorsqu'il reviendrait.

D'ailleurs, il avait pu gagner de l'argent pendant son voyage. Il se décida à passer dans la petite échoppe. Peut-être trouverait-il un rouleau spécifique pour la suite de ses mémoires. Il lui fallait le meilleur des papiers — pour le meilleur des ninjas et la vengeance la plus parfaite, assurément. Il entra donc dans le magasin qui donna de son doux carillon. Ce petit bruit lui rappelait celui qu'il entendait en plein été dans la maison familiale, avec Itachi. C'était un bon souvenir et malgré le titre de ses mémoires, il l'avait retranscrit. Parce que, justement, cela donnait plus de corps à sa vengeance. Il était un génie.

— Bonjour Canard-san. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Vous rentrez de mission ?

Encore une fois, il toqua violemment. C'était une blague. Une vaste blague. Une fois était déjà de trop, mais deux ? Impossible. Il devait être plongé dans un puissant genjutsu. Ignorant le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique, il composa les mudras de rupture de sort.

— Pouvez-vous répéter mon prénom, je vous prie ? demanda-t-il, sur et certain d'entendre la magnifique appellation choisie par ses parents.

— Canard-san. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Voulez-vous passer à l'hôpital ?

L'hôpital, là où travaillait Sakura. Forcément, elle allait pouvoir l'aider. Si ce n'était pas un sort, alors peut-être était-ce une malédiction ou quelque chose du genre. La mediknin allait pouvoir le sortir de là. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il partit donc de la boutique sans avoir rien acheté — bien fait pour lui, pensa-t-il dans son intense esprit de vengeance.

En chemin, il s'arrêta devant une nouvelle boutique qui avait poussé pendant son absence. Ces trucs-là étaient comme des champignons. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et se recula vivement. Celui-ci, c'était un champignon vénéneux. Un poison sordide qui se glissait dans les veines et qui vous tuait à petit feu.

Des lignes de ces _ordinateurs_ étaient placées sur des tables. On voyait l'écran de certains, et simplement les cheveux de ceux qui les utilisaient pour d'autres. C'est ainsi qu'il reconnut l'ananas de Shikamaru, qui se leva presque au même moment. Il le vit et sortit de la boutique.

— Salut Canard-san. Enfin rentré de mission ?

Il toqua toujours, mais avec moins de véhémence que les fois précédentes. Il était malade, il avait avalé un truc pas frais dans une de ces auberges douteuses du pays de l'eau. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, Sakura était la meilleure.

— Le Hokage doit t'attendre, reprit Shikamaru en se sortant une cigarette.

— Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas, toi ? Tu n'es pas son conseiller stratégique ?

— Je me suis fait éjecté de la tour, parce que je soupirais trop. Le Hokage m'a donné un jour de congé, alors je suis venu m'éclater ici.

Sasuke grimaça. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans ces _choses._ Le Nara compris immédiatement le regard franchement dégoûté du Uchiha et décida de l'appâter vers l'intérieur.

— On joue à un jeu avec Choji et Ino. Tu peux choisir un personnage et le faire combattre contre d'autres. C'est marrant, on est en train d'exploser Suna.

Sasuke parut parfaitement désintéressé et ne peut même pas la peine de hausser les épaules. Alors, Shikamaru, en manipulateur hors pair, enfonça une dernière fois le clou.

— Un des personnages a comme sous-titre _La fl_ _èche de la vengeance_ et n'arrête pas d'en parler.

Le regard du brun s'illumina de la même manière que celui de Naruto lorsqu'on lui proposait d'aller manger des ramens chez Ichikaru. Il avait une soudaine, très soudaine envie de rentrer dans cette boutique étrange — un cybercafé en réalité — d'observer ce tas de pixels se venger.

— Dès que j'ai donné mon rapport au Hokage, je reviens ici. Je veux voir cette _Flèche de la vengeance_ de mes propres yeux.

— Mais bien entendu, Canard-san.

Certes il abandonnait son idée de rédaction de ses mémoires. Mais elles n'allaient pas s'envoler. De plus, cela rajoutait un capital vengeance à sa vie et ce n'était pas de trop. Depuis qu'Itachi et ce cher Danzô étaient morts, il ne pouvait plus trop de venger sur grand monde — il faisait malheureusement trop peur aux enfants pour qu'ils essaient de le piéger, il ne pouvait donc plus de venger.

Un microscopique sourire sur les lèvres à l'idée de continuer à se venger, il reprit la route en bifurquant vers l'hôpital général de Konoha. Sakura y avait obtenu un poste de médecin en chef à la fin de la Grande Guerre et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était dans son élément. Elle pouvait donner des ordres, hurler sur les gens et frapper sur des bureaux à sa guise. Elle était également extrêmement douée pour le ninjutsu médical et soignait du petit bobo à la grosse plaie ouverte.

En tant que ninja célèbre, il ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter à l'accueil. Il monta directement vers le bureau de son amie, sous les cris de la réceptionniste. Au moins, elle l'appelait par son nom de famille, ce qui lui évitait d'entendre à nouveau cet horrible Canard-san.

Il entra dans le bureau sans toquer — il était un ami, après tout — et trouva la jeune femme plongée dans des papiers.

— Sakura, il faut que tu fasses ton travail.

Jamais il ne dirait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ego des Uchiha oblige.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Canard-san. Merci, je vais très bien, et non, je ne suis pas du tout occupé, ça ne se voit pas ?

— Plus tard tes crises de politesse. Je crois que je suis malade. Tout le monde m'appelle Canard-san. La moindre petite personne dans ce village. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un genjutsu et j'ai tenté de le rompre, sans succès. Je pense donc que j'ai dû m'intoxiquer.

Il commença à se déshabiller sans avoir reçu la moindre instruction de la médecin. Celle-ci l'arrêta à grands cris.

— Wow wow wow, tu me fais quoi là ? Je croyais que ta phase exhibitionniste était passée. Tu n'as plus dix-sept ans, tu sais.

Depuis qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, Sakura était devenue nettement plus nature avec Sasuke. Il s'en réjouissait parfois, ravi de ne plus avoir de boulet dans les jambes. Mais dans ce genre de cas, il aurait préféré qu'elle garde sa langue dans sa poche. Son petit ego était fragile.

— Je me dévêts afin que tu m'examines. Tu sais, pour la maladie qui me fait délirer.

— Et pourquoi tu penses ça, justement ? T'as le même teint cadavérique que d'habitude, pourtant.

— Parce que vous m'appelez tous Canard-san. Alors que mon véritable prénom, c'est Sasuke.

— Ah non, ton prénom, c'est Canard-san. Tiens, regarde.

Elle attrapa un cadre sur son bureau, qu'elle retourna ensuite. Il contenait la photo de leur équipe, la septième, avec Kakashi-sensei. Au dos, étaient inscrits leurs noms à tous les trois.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _Canard-san Uchiha_

Il crut rêver. Pire, tomber dans un trou noir et ne jamais réussir à s'en sortir. C'était un horrible cauchemar. Ce n'était pas une maladie quelconque, quelque chose qui était monté à son cerveau. C'était une réalité. Il n'était plus Sasuke, mais Canard-san.

— Merci Sakura. Bonne journée à toi.

Il s'en alla du bureau fier — parce qu'il était un Uchiha tout de même —, mais l'intérieur de sa personne était dépité. Il allait devoir s'habituer à cette nouvelle appellation. Ses parents, son frère et même tout son clan devaient se retourner dans leur tombe. Adieu, son beau prénom. Il l'avait bien servi.

Dans une humeur morose — mais uniquement de l'intérieur, surtout pas à l'extérieur —, Sasuke se dirigea vers la tour du Hokage. Il se fit saluer par les gardes à l'entrée, gardes à qui il demanda très expressément de n'utiliser, dorénavant, que son nom de famille. Au moins, il n'aurait pas l'impression de ne pas être lui-même. Il monta les escaliers vers le bureau du Hokage, tout en réfléchissant. Son identité avait dû changer pendant sa mission. On avait dû modifier son livret de famille, son acte de naissance aussi. C'était une vraie catastrophe et il se promit d'en parler au chef du village.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il toqua. Sakura était un mauvais médecin finalement. Il était bel et bien malade.

— Oui, entrez, lança la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il tomba sur un bureau en bordel monstre, avec des bols vides de nouilles instantanées en plastique, des emballages de barre énergétiques et un nombre incalculable de thés froid. Le tout était accompagné d'une montagne de papiers en tout genre. Et au milieu de tout ça, Naruto somnolait à moitié sur son rouleau, la main en l'air — c'était quelqu'un de bien, il n'utilisait pas cette traîtrise d' _ordinateur_.

— C'est moi, imbécile. Réveille-toi donc, tu fais peur.

La figure émergea, les cheveux blond coupé court. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il trouvait cette coupe plus adulte. Étonnement, ses cheveux étaient plus doux ainsi, et les mèches ne se coinçaient plus systématiquement dans son bandeau qu'il continuait à porter. Et puis, tout bêtement, il était plus beau.

— Mmmph ? Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

— Je reviens de mission. Je viens te faire mon rapport. Je fais mon job, réveille-toi et fais le tien, le blond.

Si les personnes travaillant dans la tour le voyaient parler ainsi au chef du village, ils en feraient une syncope. Mais Sasuke ne supportait pas cette fausse politesse entre eux. C'était Naruto après tout. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs l'air de se réveiller et écarquilla ses yeux bleus ciel. Il regarda son ancien coéquipier avant d'éclater de rire comme un gamin, renversant un restant de sauce sur des papiers à l'air important.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire idiot ?

— Comment tu vas, _Canard-san_ ?

L'intonation, le regard en coin, la main artificielle posée contre son menton, toute la position de Naruto indiqua à Sasuke qu'il y avait un problème. Un sérieux problème. Le sourire du blond grandit plus encore et soudainement, l'héritier du Sharingan compris. Il comprit tout.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça Naruto ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas osé ?

Il appuya sa seule main sur le bureau et laissa sortir ses yeux qui avaient fait sa réputation. Le violet du Rinnegan était encore plus impressionnant ainsi. Il aurait également pu invoquer Kunsanagi, mais ça aurait fait sans doute trop.

— T'as l'air vachement en colère, mon petit Canard. Un problème ?

— Tu trouves que je ressemble à un volatile qui fait coincoin ?

La phrase eut raison du quelconque sérieux du Hokage. Il repartit dans un sourire, renversant toujours plus de sauce et de thé sur des papiers. C'était Shikamaru qui allait être content. Le brun, lui, était tout à fait sérieux. Il en activa même le Kaléidoscope hypnotique. La colère le rongeait de l'intérieur. Pire, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps vint gratter au creux de son cœur.

— Heureusement que non. Par contre, tes cheveux, on dirait une queue de canard, surtout quand on passe lentement la main dessus, tu sais, comme j'aime bien faire. C'est quand t'es parti et que tu m'as dit au revoir que j'ai eu cette idée. Mais range-moi tout cet attirail visuel, ou on va encore croire que tu veux me zigouiller.

— Je veux te zigouiller.

Ça y était. Il avait mis un mot sur ce sentiment, oublié depuis son retour au village.

— J'ai une soudaine envie de me venger.

Et une nouvelle fois, la lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Dire qu'il appelait le blond idiot, c'était lui qui ne savait pas réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'était logique. Parfaitement logique.

— C'est bon ? T'as compris ?

Le blond s'amusait avec son siège à roulette, s'éloignant et revenant vers la fenêtre. Dire qui exultait était un euphémisme. C'était un pur délice de voir l'autre mettre le puzzle en place.

— T'as fait ça pour moi ? T'as été dire à l'entièreté du village de m'appeler Canard-san pour que je puisse le découvrir et me venger de toi ?

— Ouaip. Être Hokage a ses petits avantages tu sais.

Une roulette de plus et il était non loin du brun, qui ne parvenait pas à le lâcher des yeux. Il avait besoin d'explication. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

— Plus sérieusement, je sais que la vengeance est un truc important pour toi. J'ai abandonné l'idée de te la faire oublier, parce que tu te construis avec depuis tes huit ans. Et puis là, soudainement, tu as arrêté de chercher à te venger. Tu t'es rangé. Sauf que ça se voit que ça te manque, quand on te connait aussi bien que moi. J'ai mis en place ce plan pour que tu puisses être réellement toi-même sans te faire du mal, ou que tu te lances dans des plans de destruction massive.

— T'es un idiot.

— J'suis un idiot amoureux, Sasuke.

Entendre son prénom lui donna des sueurs froides. La chair de poule. Il se sentit aussi mou qu'une de ces guimauves que Naruto adorait gober par paquet de trois. Il ferma les yeux. Et laissa échapper quelques mots.

— Redis-le encore.

— Quoi donc ? Que je suis un idiot ?

— Bien que j'apprécie que tu te rendes compte de la réalité, je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de mon prénom.

Il eut un blanc. Un de ces silences qui disaient tant de choses et en même temps, pas une seule. Les silences que le brun préférait.

— Canard-san.

Une douche froide. Les yeux ouverts, Sasuke était prêt à enfermer le blond dans le pire des genjustu pour lui avoir fait cet affront. Le blond se retint de rire et se rapprocha plus encore. Il se leva avec lenteur de sa chaise et glissa dans l'oreille de son compagnon.

— Sasuke.

C'était quand même plus beau qu'un vulgaire volatile, tout de même.


	2. Une vengeance de Canard

_C'est suite au commentaire de_ _Lullaby-chan que j'ai entrepris d'écrire cette suite où, comme son titre l'indique, ce cher Sasuke se venge. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Mister Kishimoto, et ceux que je cite à un moment sont la propriété de Riot._

 _(cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la fin)_

 **Une vengeance de Canard**

Naruto était un Hokage heureux. Réellement. Il faisait enfin ce pourquoi il s'était tant battu en étant adolescent et mieux que cela, il se débrouillait vraiment bien — ça claquait les langues de vipères de ces petits vieux du village qui ne voyaient encore qu'en lui le démon à neuf queues. Il était plutôt fier de sa place, se promenant dans tout Konoha avec sa cape de septième. Cela lui arrivait souvent de se tourner vers la montagne des Kages, de regarder vers son portrait et ensuite vers celui de son père. Oui, vraiment il y avait de quoi être fier.

Son rôle de Hokage avait aussi ses petits avantages. Il était reconnu dans les rues, ce qui gonflait son égo — moins important que celui d'une certaine personne, tout de même. Dans les boutiques et les restaurants, il était systématiquement servi en premier et il n'avait que très rarement à payer. Il ne s'était jamais aussi empiffré de toute sa vie et un petit ventre commençait à grossir lorsqu'il s'asseyait, à force de ne plus partir en mission. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il fixait avec une nostalgie sans pareille la photo de l'équipe sept sur son bureau. Elle existait en deux versions : celle à douze ans, tout jeune enfant, tout jeune genin. Et la seconde, prise sous son impulsion, à vingt ans. Les trois ninjas étaient reconnus pour leurs actions — pas toujours bonnes, certes — et semblaient plus liés que jamais. Lorsqu'il voyait ce cliché, le blond souriait. C'était bien vrai : il avait Sasuke et Sakura était la meilleure amie rêvée pour les deux jeunes hommes, en plus d'être désormais leur égale.

Son poste lui avait également permis de faire la blague la plus géniale de toute sa vie à Sasuke. Il avait envoyé un communiqué officiel à toute la ville pour que chaque habitant l'appelle Canard-san, à son retour de mission. Ça avait été un succès retentissant. Sakura avait été particulièrement zélée au point de marquer ce nouveau nom au dos de leur photo d'équipe. Naruto l'avait félicitée lorsqu'ils en avaient ri, autour d'un verre de saké et de grillades. Le Hokage avait fait tout ça pour permettre à Sasuke de se venger. Il savait que cette part de sa personnalité lui manquait cruellement et il voulait que son compagnon se sente bien dans le village et qu'il n'essaie plus de lui fuir — Konoha, tout comme lui. Ça faisait désormais une semaine que la supercherie avait été découverte. Il n'avait pas peur de la vengeance du brun. Même s'il ne le disait jamais — ô grand jamais — il savait que Sasuke tenait à lui il n'allait tout de même pas être le sujet de cettedite vengeance.

Non, vraiment, Naruto n'avait pas peur. C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne se méfia pas le moins du monde de ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus. Nous étions toujours en juillet et le blond avait particulièrement chaud dans sa tour. Il avalait des litres de thé froid, mais son ventre réclamait autre chose. Nous étions proche de midi et le chef du village s'autorisa une pause repas. Mais voyant la montagne de papiers qui l'attendait, il abandonna l'idée de se rendre à l'extérieur. Il allait déjeuner à toute vitesse et reprendre son travail. Il fut d'ailleurs particulièrement heureux quand Shikamaru passa la porte de son bureau. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas être seul.

— Tiens, viens avec moi, on va aller s'acheter à manger en bas.

Le stratège n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ou de refuser qu'il se fît embarquer vers le rez-de-chaussée de la tour du Hokage. Avec l'avènement de la technologie, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait à Naruto pour se délecter de son plat préféré tout en faisant son devoir de Hokage. Il adorait décidément ces inventions.

Shikamaru acheta une salade qu'il regarda avec un air franchement peu avenant. Le blond se dirigea vers le fameux distributeur et regarda l'intérieur, salivant d'avance. Le doigt sur la vitre, il passa en revue tous les plats. Il avait beau connaître les numéros par cœur, il faisait toujours attention aux nouveautés. Il n'était jamais contre goûter une nouvelle saveur de ramens. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il arriva à la fin des produits proposés et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ses nouilles chéries.

— Hokage, il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta quelqu'un qui travaillait là et qui prenait également sa pause.

— Je ne trouve pas les ramens. Il n'y en a plus ?

L'autre le fixa, interloqué par ce nom. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, un peu comme une chouette. Il n'osait pas croiser les pupilles bleues du chef du village.

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas ce que c'est. C'est quelque chose à manger ?

Naruto manqua de reculer sous le choc. Personne ne pouvait ignorer ce que les ramens sont — la nourriture des Dieux, tout simplement. Essayant de se contenir, il se tourna vers son ami qui dégustait cette chose verte comme une tortue — il n'en paraissait pas le moins du monde heureux.

— Shikamaru, explique-lui ce que sont les ramens.

— J'en ai aucune idée. C'est de la bouffe du Pays de l'eau ? Ils ont que des trucs bizarres là-haut.

Naruto tiqua trente secondes sur ce pauvre Pays de l'eau qui n'avait décidément pas bonne réputation, gastronomiquement. Puis l'information lui monta au cerveau et il se retourna franchement vers son bras droit, le cerveau le plus génial de tout ce village — n'en déplaise à une certaine personne à l'égo surdimensionné.

— Quoi ? Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Voyons, c'est tout bête, c'est un bouillon de nouilles aromatisé, avec de la viande, et de la garniture. Je tiens mon _prénom_ de ces garnitures !

— Tu tiens ton prénom d'un bouquin de Jiraya. Et puis, cette bouffe n'existe pas, je te dis.

Le Hokage tomba de haut. De très haut. De plus haut que sa tour, il pensait. C'était impossible. Impensable. Inimaginable. Sa nourriture préférée, cette perfection gustative, ce délice aux mille saveurs, les ramens ne pouvaient pas avoir soudainement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

— Oh bon sang, murmura Naruto en se prenant le menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à toute cette histoire. C'était ça, la vengeance de Sasuke. Il avait fait disparaitre les ramens. Un petit vicelard, ce Uchiha.

Attrapant une salade à la couleur étrange, il monta en quatrième vitesse vers son bureau, en laissant tout le monde en plan. Il s'enferma à double tour et se mit au milieu de la pièce. La première chose logique à faire, c'était d'essayer de rompre un quelconque genjutsu — puisqu'après tout, il s'agissait de la vengeance d'un Uchiha, qui maîtrisait cet art à la _perfection_. Mais les mudras de rupture ne firent pas le moindre effet. Il était toujours dans ce monde où il avait extrêmement faim et où les ramens avaient disparu.

C'était d'ailleurs bien connu : la faim faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il écrivit donc un mot à Shikamaru à la hâte, avant de sortir de son bureau par la fenêtre. Il devait trouver cette face de canard et lui demander de lui rendre ses nouilles préférées. Il n'eut pas besoin dans le manoir où le brun se parquait en ermite : c'était trop simple et Sasuke ne se laissait pas avoir de cette façon — il lui avait couru après pendant trois ans, il savait de quoi il parlait. Il se fit la liste mentale des endroits où il pouvait être :

— En train de jouer avec Choji et Ino et peut-être même Sai qui avait été recruté en dernier membre de l'équipe officielle de Konoha.

— Chez Sakura, en train de se moquer de lui avec leur meilleure amie tout en dégustant ses délicieux ramens.

— Dans un endroit que seuls eux deux connaissaient pour écrire ou tout bêtement admirer le paysage.

Comme ce dernier était vraiment loin, il tenta tout d'abord l'hôpital — c'était logiquement le plus proche. A la manière de Sasuke, il ne s'annonça pas à la réceptionniste et monta vers le bureau de la rose. Il ouvrit la porte comme s'il la prenait en flagrant délit de déjeuner.

— Ahaha ! hurla-t-il en pointant son doigt accusateur vers le bureau. Je t'ai eu !

— Naruto, je me demande parfois si tu as réellement vingt-cinq ans et que tu es Hokage. Parce que là, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le gosse de douze ans qui me sortait par les yeux.

La jeune femme, apprêtée, était assise à son bureau, sérieuse. Déçu, le blond s'assit sur la chaise vide, presque dépité.

— Je pensais te faire une surprise. Et te faire sursauter.

— Je vais donc recommencer : tu as quel âge ?

— Je subis une vengeance de Sasuke. Je n'y peux rien.

— Ah.

— Oui, ah. Et le pire c'est que je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Enfin bon, il n'est pas avec toi, je vais donc m'en aller tranquillement.

— Naruto ?

— Hum ? glissa-t-il en se levant.

— Tu en sais plus sur cette vengeance ? Est-ce que… ?

Elle était inquiète, ça se voyait comme ses cheveux roses sur le haut de son crâne. Elle était non seulement inquiète pour le brun, qu'il ne retombe dans dans les sphères qu'il avait tant eu de mal à quitter. Mais elle était également pour le blond. Parce que si un tombait, l'autre n'était pas très loin pour le rattraper. Et ça les faisait souffrir, forcément.

— Il a fait disparaitre les ramens.

Le visage de la kunoichi se détendit immédiatement. Ce n'était que ça. Mais pour le blond, c'était une tragédie en cinq actes de huit scènes chacun.

— C'est quoi les ramens ?

— Espèce de traîtresse ! Je te quitte, si c'est comme ça !

Il passa la porte en furie, sous le rire de la cheffe de l'hôpital de Konoha. Parfois, c'était juste bon de retrouver une part d'enfance. Sa photo la narguant un peu sur son bureau lui disait cela tous les jours.

Naruto opta alors pour sa seconde solution. Il quitta l'hôpital et descendit vers le centre de Konoha. Il passa devant l'Ichikaru qui était entièrement fermé pour un soi-disant inventaire. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et dépassa sa boutique préférée. Sasuke avait été vraiment fort, un peu comme lui. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent disait-on dans le diction.

Il arriva ensuite au cyber café qui était assez occupé en cette pause midi. Il y avait une sorte d'attroupement autour de quatre ordinateurs et le Hokage y vit sa chance. Le brun à la coiffure de canard était là, c'était certain. Tel le ninja d'exception qu'il était, il se faufila entre les personnes, en ignorant les cris de la gérante qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, _non, mais regardez, le Hokage est là, le vrai en chair et en os_. Devant chaque poste se trouvaient Ino, Choji, Sai et Tenten. De Sasuke, nulle trace. Pris d'une petite colère au fait qu'il avait désormais réellement faim, le blond colla son nez sur l'un des écrans, gênant Tenten qui perdit un combat important.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? Tu nous joues le Hokage totalitaire ? Ce combat était important, Suna va encore nous rouler dessus ! Franchement, je fais pas le poids par rapport à Shikamaru.

Le blond se ficha complètement des jérémiades de son amie. Il savait que ce jeu se jouait à cinq et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir lancé une partie sans un cinquième luron. Il loucha vers le chat.

SharinganDeLaVengeance (Varus) : Je te vengerais Tenten ! Je te le certifie !

Pas de doute, c'était lui. Le blond ordonna à la brune de se lever et lui prit son siège. Les doigts s'activèrent à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

Weapons4ever (Akali) : Profite bien de ta vengeance le canard, parce que je vais finir par te dénicher et ça va pas être beau. Je crève la dalle.

Silence. Il voyait le personnage du brun s'activer sur l'écran et prendre bien évidemment sa vengeance — c'est qu'il était doué le bougre.

— Naruto ? Tu me rends ma place ou je dois te déloger ? Tu sais que le fait que tu sois Hokage ne me fait absolument pas peur hein ?

Le blond se leva dépité au possible et s'en retourna vers l'extérieur. Son ventre hurlait famine et aucun aliment qu'il voyait ne lui donnait envie. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était ses ramens.

Puis, il réfléchit. Il lui restait un endroit à aller inspecter. Il se demandait bien comment Sasuke pouvait jouer depuis là, mais c'était un génie et une personne réellement acharnée, alors il devait bien avoir trouvé un moyen. Naruto resserra son bandeau frontal qui ne le quittait pas, et se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Quelques passants le regardèrent et l'interrogèrent sur des problèmes réellement mineurs par rapport à son manque cruel de ramens. Il créa quelques clones d'ombre pour se débarrasser de toutes ces personnes et passa enfin les portes. Pour rassurer les gardiens, il mentit en disant qu'il n'était qu'un clone et que l'original se trouvait bien tranquillement dans sa tour. On le salua et il put s'en aller — Shikamaru allait le mettre en pièce à son retour, mais il n'en avait cure, tout ce qui importait, c'était son déjeuner. Il sauta d'arbre en arbre aussi agilement qu'à ses dix-sept ans — il était heureux de ne pas être trop rouillé — et tomba sur un paysage qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

— Quoi qu'on fasse, on revient ici, hein, Sasuke ?

La Vallée de la Fin avait été dévastée par leur combat, quelques années en arrière. Naruto, sitôt en poste, avait demandé à ce que tout soit reconstruit. C'était un lieu spécial pour Konoha. C'était un lieu spécial pour eux. La fin d'une amitié, le renouveau de quelque chose. Cette vallée représentait beaucoup trop de choses aux yeux de Naruto.

Bien installée sur le sommet de la statue de Madara, son ancêtre, une forme était assise. Il ne devait pas l'avoir vu, mais il avait sans doute senti son chakra — il ne le camouflait pas le moins du monde. Avec quelques bonds et un peu aidé par Kurama qui en profita pour lui lancer une pique bien sentie — _tu te fais vieux gamin, t'es plu capable d'escalader des statues sans moi_ —, le blond fut tout en haut.

— Alors, tu aimes ma vengeance ? commença Sasuke sans se retourner vers lui, les yeux scotchés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

— Tu es un être cruel et sadique. Et je te déteste. Tu aurais pu tout faire. Mais toucher à la nourriture, cette chose parfaitement sacrée, tu n'avais pas le droit.

— Tu m'as pris pour un volatile. C'est de bonne guerre.

Le blond se rapprocha du brun, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

— Ta statue est pas confortable. Quelle idée il avait, ce fichu Madara, de se coiffer comme un hérisson ?

— Au moins, il ne ressemble pas à un serpillière toute mouillée.

Ils rirent tous les deux et finirent par se regarder. Le brun avait gagné sa partie et Naruto put découvrir le subterfuge. Une sorte de boîtier apportait de la batterie et internet à l'ordinateur portable. Le tout était alimenté par les techniques raiton de Sasuke, qui lançait de temps à autre. Il avait dû passer voir Sakura pour qu'elle lui greffe un bras artificiel — il ne pourrait pas jouer sans lui.

— Pourquoi t'es venu là, Sasuke ?

— Parce que je pensais que toi, tu viendrais ici en premier. Il n'y a que nous pour nous retrouver sur des statues géantes à nous déballer notre vie, tu ne penses pas ?

— J'y ai pensé. Mais je ne voulais pas faire le trajet pour rien. Finalement j'aurais dû, ça m'aurait évité de faire le tour du village le ventre vide. Être sadique.

— Ne fais pas comme si ça te surprenait, glissa-t-il du bout des lèvres. Tu es censé être la personne qui me connaît le mieux.

— C'est pas une surprise. C'est une constatation.

Les deux rirent à nouveau en se souriant. C'est vrai que Sasuke avait eu raison de venir là, pensa le blond en s'installant un peu mieux. Ils étaient au calme, dans leur bulle d'amitié et d'autre chose que personne ne comprenait.

— Par contre, j'ai vraiment faim. T'es affreux de t'être attaqué à ma nourriture sacrée.

— Ça n'aurait pas fait d'effet sinon. Et toi, tu es affreux de t'être attaqué à mon prénom, pour reprendre tes termes.

— Oui, mais j'ai fini par te le rendre. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aux distributeurs de la ville ? Pire, à l'Ichikaru ? Tu les as mis dans une dimension parallèle ?

Le pire là-dedans, c'est que c'était complètement possible.

— J'ai trafiqué les distributeurs de la ville pendant la nuit. Shikamaru m'a bien aidé sur ce coup-là. Et pour ton restaurant, je leur ai donné tout mon solde de ma dernière mission pour qu'ils ferment jusqu'à ce que je leur dise, tout en leur promettant de t'amener y manger ce soir en te payant autant de bol que tu as envie.

— Tu es un être sadique, doublé de quelqu'un d'incroyablement fourbe et malin. C'est injuste.

— Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit intelligent, tu ne penses pas ?

— Enfoiré, rétorqua le blond, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

— Idiot, lança l'autre en ouvrant un étrange rouleau.

Il se mordit un bout de peau pour son invocation et quelques secondes plus tard, un bon chaud de ramen sortait d'un grand nuage de fumée.

— L'enfoiré a fait ça aussi.

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent comme deux pierres précieuses. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait apporté tout ce que son cœur désirait sur un plateau. Il remercia rapidement pour le repas et se goinfra de nouilles en buvant le bouillon chaud. Un vrai plaisir.

— Au fait Naruto.

— Wich ? tenta le blond en avalant sa bouchée.

— Merci.

Ce simple mot fit arrêter le Hokage dans sa dégustation. Ça n'arrivait que très rarement — et qu'il arrête de manger et que Sasuke le remercie.

— Bah, tu sais…

La suspension glissa dans l'air. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'en rajouter et de toute manière, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme ça entre eux. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler.

— Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à un volatile qui fait coin-coin ?

— Non. Je te charrie. Et il me fallait bien quelque chose pour t'aider à te venger.

— Ça a marché.

— Je sais. Une sacrée vengeance de Canard, tout de même.


End file.
